


Hammock

by Sprite_Vodka



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Fluff, I'm new at this I've never had to write a summary before today, M/M, what an awful summery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprite_Vodka/pseuds/Sprite_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes home from work in a bad mood, but Snake's about to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this website, spare me.

Snake let out a huff of air as he took a step back, giving a small nod at his work. He had just finished setting up a hammock that rested perfectly between two trees. Scott had been complaining about putting something in that spot since they moved here a year and a half ago, Snake had suggested some outdoor furniture but other house repairs came first. Finally after their house was done they could focus on the little things to make house feel more like home.

Snake gave the blue and white striped hammock another nod before heading inside, wondering how to surprise Scott with the new addition to the backyard. Snake’s eyes lit up as he let their three dogs out into the backyard, heading over to the couch and plopping down with his book as he waited for Scott to return from his shift at work. At first Snake couldn’t focus on his book, he was too excited to see Scott’s face, but eventually he calmed down enough to read a couple chapters before he heard Scott’s car pull up into the driveway.

Snake sat up slightly to confirm it was Scott, looking out the front window and seeing the short brunet heading towards the front door. Snake slouched back down, pretending to read as Scott entered their home. “Snake,” his voice had a slight whiny tone to it, “can we order pizza? I’m starving since that bitch Stacy said I couldn’t go for my lunch break. God, why is she even the manager? I’m pretty sure she has no idea what she’s doing and she’s shit at helping customers.” Snake set his book down as he stood up, wandering over towards Scott. 

“Not a good day, I take it?” Scott let out a huff of air but nodded as he hugged Snake tightly, the taller one hugging him back.

“She even showed up late, we were all fucking happy until she showed up at noon. And it’s not like we can report her, she’s the boss’ fuck buddy and heaven forbid we talk about her around him. Do you know how hard it took for me to _try_ and explain that I’m gay last week? And like hell I’d fuck Stacy, I have no idea what kind of diseases she’s carrying.” Scott let out a dramatic sigh as he buried his face in Snake’s chest. “Just let them fire me.” He mumbled into Snake’s chest.

Snake gently rubbed his back before breaking their hug. “I’ll order pizza, can you let the dogs in?” Scott nodded, seemingly happy he could put his bad day behind him. Snake watched him for a moment before pulling out his cell phone and leaning against the wall, dialling the well know number to the pizza place as Scott headed to open the back door. Snake gave a small smile as he heard Scott gasp, the pizza place picking up. “Howdy, can I get a large cheese pizza for delivery?” Snake could see Scott trying to get his attention from the door but he ignored him, a small smirk playing at his lips. “It’ll be with cash.” Snake glanced over at Scott, the shorter one had his back turned to Snake as he stood at the doorway and looking outside. “Twenty minutes? Sounds good.” Snake hung up before wandering over to Scott and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. “So, do you like it?”

Scott looked up with a huge grin on his face. “Like it? It’s amazing you cheesy fucker.” Snake gave a small laugh before Scott pulled away, gripping his hand as he dragged Snake out towards the hammock. Scott released his hand as he tentatively sat down, smiling softly before scooting over and allowing for Snake to lay down as the short brunet laid down. Snake gave a soft smile as he laid down beside Scott, both fitting perfectly. 

Eventually Snake had to get up to go get the pizza but they were back to being cozy as they laid in the hammock, talking about the house and life in general before Scott eventually dozed off after they had finished eating. Snake was going to get up and take him inside but thought that it would be fine for one night. He pulled Scott slightly closer as he let his leg dangle out, using his foot to gently rock them as he felt his eyelids start to grow heavy. Snake fell asleep shortly, both men have soft smiles on their faces.


End file.
